Tornado Twins
by Monsters
Summary: Riku shifted, clearly embarrassed by his actions. And why shouldn't he be? He had just kissed and then mugged one of the Tornado twins. Sora, of all twins, to mug. He was, afterall, Tornado Twin One. [RS][AR][RS]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: I do not own **any** of these characters (Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy) in this story. All of these graphics belong to Square-Enix!

**Warning: Shounen-ai, yaoi, slash, male/male relationships, gay, homosexual... whatever you want to call it.**

**Author's Note:** Another new story.. Sorry. Buuuut I'm like... stuck on the other ones. They will be updated though, promise.

**Summary:** Sora and Roxas were the Tornado Twins and children of Miss Bravery, one of the oddest people. And when, get this, a tornado destroys their home, they're forced to run away and find their real father or be separated from each other for good. But... why is there father such a bad guy? Why would people freak out or act insanely happy when they hear the name 'Bravery'? Only time would really tell... _RS _AR** RS**

* * *

**Tor**nado _Twins_

**1**

Chapter: (Glass House) One

**1**

On the outskirts of the city, there stood a hill with a rather big house built right at it's peak. It was squarish and almost colorless due to the many windows covering the premises. There was, at least, three windows in every room and down in the city, the people referred to the house as the 'Glass House'. It was meant, really, as a decorative house, like a Christmas ornament on a pine tree, but not somewhere to live. Strong winds, heavy storms, a rock.. Any number of things could ruin such a wonderful place fairly quickly.

A family, however, did live in the Glass House. The family who built the house had left it vacant for many, many years until (and quite suddenly), they moved back in. A woman and her twin boys moved into the house on the night of a tornado and the people in the city were appalled by these actions. And from then on, the woman living in the Glass House was known as Miss Bravery (of course, her last name _was_ Bravery, which was rather fitting) and her Tornado Twins.

* * *

"Miss Bravery?" 

"Hm?"

"How come you don't allow me or Roxas to call you mother?"

"Mother is a slave name."

"... oh."

"What about mom or mommy?"

"All slave names."

"... oh... are all names that start with M slave names?"

"Yes."

".. Miss Bravery?"

"Hm?"

"What about Marisa?"

* * *

Roxas was hiding in a small cove off of the lake shore a few miles away from his house. It was a cove he kept to himself, all to himself, because it was his secret. Him and Sora shared almost every detail and aspect of their lives, but this... this small cove was all his. No one had found it beforehand, no one but him would come here. It was hidden deep, deep away and only someone such as himself would be able to find it. Sora didn't have the patience to search for a secret home, not the patience that Roxas had.. 

He had taken a blanket with him for this journey to the cove (he dubbed the cove 'The Usual Spot', but didn't use the name much because he was the only one ever there) and a lunch in a paper bag that Miss Bravery had packed him. It was the usual thing - a sandwich, crackers, a bottle of juice, and the old pack of cookies that she kept just for him. She could be a harsh, unkind and mean woman, but she always did special things for him, like give him only his favorite cookies or write mushy things about how much she loved him on a napkin.

The sky was gray and a bit of fog was setting it. The air was thick with moisture and Roxas could swear he could almost taste it. He wrapped the blanket tight around himself and cuddled further into the cave. When he came here, all he did was think.. Think about the questions unanswered and the truths he would never know. And he would wonder if Sora, his twin, knew the truths and just... wasn't saying. They didn't share everything, but most things they did.

"The initials on all the windows..." Roxas was muttering to himself because it helped him think. Munching on the crackers Miss Bravery had packed helped him think as well. "All the windows in our house, but none in the town... those damn initials.." he sunk his teeth into his lower lip, holding the blanket tight around his body and wishing he'd brought the black coat Miss Bravery had bought him for winter.

The wind was really picking up outside. The sky was getting darker and darker. It was soothing, in a way, to hear the howling wind.. It made the whole cove seem like it had come to life and was breathing soothingly, slowly.. A hypnotic beat that made Roxas forget his thoughts and drop the rest of his cracker to the ground. Such a strong, hypnotic noise... and his name. He could hear his name..

"Roxas!" a hand was on his shoulder, shaking him, saying his name over and over again.

Sora.

"Roxas, come on. A storm's coming. What are you doing? Sleeping? Wake up." the brunet eyed the other, worry in his big, blue eyes, before crawling out of the small cove and standing at full height in front of the entrance. They did share almost everything.. Height included. And now they shared the cove.

Roxas grumbled, irritated that his brother had found his home, his hiding spot.. And he had worked so hard, so carefully, so diligently that Sora wouldn't find it. And yet he had..

"Storm's are always coming." the blond handed the other boy his bag lunch. "There's some food left in there. I wasn't really hungry.. You look hungry, eat it on the way."

Oh, Roxas worried deeply about Sora. He didn't dislike his brother in any way, but his emotions and feelings often ended up in frazzled and broken. He didn't understand. He loved Sora and yet he just wanted him to go away. Why? He didn't know. And it hurt, it hurt _bad_, when he would silently wish at night that Sora would simply take a hike off of a cliff.

"Thanks." the brunet passed his brother a smile and reached into the bag, pulling out half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It was his favorite, Roxas's second favorite.

Boy, the wind sure had picked up.

"Is Miss Bravery worried?" Roxas was trudging against the wind, finding it hard to keep his eyes open. When he looked back towards the lake, there were whitecaps from where the wind was rippling the water. This wasn't going to be a friendly storm.

"Yes. She's worried about the windows." Sora took a rather large bite out of the sandwich before replacing it back into the bag. He grasped the paper bag in one hand and then grasped Roxas's hand in the other, fearing he'd get lost in the wind. The rain was going to fall soon and then they would be lost.

Roxas cringed as his hand was held.

"Just the windows?"

Sora nodded, "Just the windows. She said she didn't care about the house. She said she didn't care about what happened to her or us as long as the windows were saved."

Again, Roxas cringed, feeling sudden tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Why did he care? Why he did care so much about what Miss Bravery had said? She was ruthless and mean and other times sweet and merciful.. But... her not caring about her twins? Herself? It felt like a stab in the stomach.

"Roxas?" Sora yanked the other forward who had been trudging behind. "Are you okay? Your eyes.."

"It's the wind." he scrubbed at his eyes, his cold, blue eyes, and caught up. He wasn't holding Sora's hand. Sora was holding his hand. It was a one way emotion, it seemed.

The brunet was climbing the wall, the wall that surrounded half of their backyard. It was a strange wall. At the bottom of the hill and circling only half of the perimeter.

"Why don't we just go around?" the blond was yelling now, trying to be heard over the wind. He held tight to his blanket.. Their father's blanket. But Sora didn't know that.

"Nah, more fun this way." he shot back one of those cheesy grins and Roxas felt his stomach churn. He didn't hate Sora... so why did these sudden feelings... these feelings he had been having since those weird phone calls started... that Sora was out to get him? Did he perhaps hate the image of himself? His own twin?

"Quit staring off into space unless you want me to leave you behind. Give me your hand." Sora was on top of the wall now, Roxas only halfway up, still clinging to the blanket for dear life. He shook his head at the hand and climbed the rest of the way up, only to get to the top and purposefully lose his balance, grabbing Sora's shirt and taking the brunet down with him. Down, down to the very hard ground at the bottom of the hill of their Glass House.

The house looked like it was ready to be torn into bits. The wind was blowing hard. Both boys felt safe way down on the ground, but neither bothered to say so.

"Ow.."

Roxas didn't voice the pain he felt. Something had gone through his knee. He felt it. Something sharp at the bottom of the ground. But he wasn't going to show his pain to Sora. He wasn't going to be weak when he needed to be strong, independent. Sora... Sora who was always relying on other people for help.

"Did you have to take me with you?" the brunet offered a gentle smile, towards the blond who could feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes again. That smile..

That fucking smile that was mentally stabbing at his stomach again and again. But why? Why? He didn't hate Sora, did he? No.. Then why did he feel so sick around him?

"Come on, get up. We have to help Miss Bravery. If this storm is as bad as she thinks, that whole house is going down. She's gonna get swallowed up right in it, Roxas." the brunet was standing now, offering his hand to Roxas who had buried his face against the grass and was holding tight to his blanket.

"Can't move.. Knee.."

Sora raised his eyebrows, "Roxas, are you playing with me? Come on, we have to help Miss Bravery. She's acting crazy. She almost went mental when the wind started up and she couldn't find you.." he knew by now that Miss Bravery favored Roxas. That she loved him more.

"I know.. But my knee." he didn't like this, being the weak one. Sora was always the weak one. Roxas was the strong one. The man of the house.

"I can't pick you up at this angle. You have to turn over so I can look at your knee, or I'll drag you up this hill." Sora was serious too. This whole situation was serious. His gut was telling him to save Miss Bravery, to get her out of the house.. Roxas would be safe in the ditch in the front of the wall, wouldn't he?

With a bit of a struggle, the blond managed to turn himself over, groaning a bit. His knee hurt bad. He could feel blood on his leg. He knew he shouldn't have worn shorts..

"Oh, it's just a nail."

Roxas cringed.

"Hold on, let me pull it.." Sora wrapped his fingers around the nail and wiggled it, causing Roxas to give a hiss of pain. Being a bit more careful, he wiggled the nail a more before suddenly pulling it out. The blond almost screamed, but bit his tongue hard, trying not to show his pain.

"Get up, come on. It's out."

"It still hurts!" he snapped, quite suddenly, and it made Sora back off. "I'm in just as much of a hurry as you, but it's no good if I fall every few steps I take.."

The brunet sighed and stood, making his way up the hill. Roxas glared, standing up, a bit wobbly, and then followed after, limping just slightly because of his knee. Blood was flowing from it freely now, running down his leg and staining his sock. And Sora was treating him like he was completely overreacting. He snorted, aloud, which made his twin eye him for a moment.

"Go faster." he spat, feeling mean now. He limped passed the brunet, pain and anger in his eyes. He was mad, but he hurt. He hurt inside and he didn't know why.

"Hey.. Roxas, wait.. I'm sorry for rushing you." the brunet caught up and the other boy simply shrugged, "hey, wait.. Where's your blanket?"

The blond froze, horror-stricken. His blanket. It wasn't on his shoulder anymore like it had been before.. It wasn't hanging off his shoulder, his left hand clutching it tightly.. It was down in the ditch! When he had fallen, he must've dropped it!

"I have to get it!"

Sora shook his head, "No! Leave it, it's just a ratty old blanket, Roxas. It's about to rain, the wind is gonna blow us down the hill. We have to get inside and find a safe place for Miss Bravery. She's probably already having a heart attack because you're not home yet!"

The blond bit his lower lip, "It's not just an old blanket, Sora!" but he didn't want to reveal the true meaning and value of the fabric he had held dearly to his heart since he was seven. He was fourteen now, him and Sora, and that blanket was a part of him just as much as his flesh or heart was.

"Roxas, listen to me, we have to..." his words were cut short and his mouth suddenly dropped, his eyes bugging. His heart sped up and he reached out to grab Roxas's arm. The brunet noticed two things at that moment.

He had dropped the bag lunch.

And there was a tornado spinning through the city just below the Glass House.

"Roxas, Roxas!" his blue eyes were wide and he looked scared, like a rat backed into a corner. The blond had turned his attention to the tornado and stood still, once again horror-stricken and deeply afraid.

"Miss Bravery, she..."

"She hates tornados. She hates storms. We're going to.."

Roxas cut his brother off and grasped his hand, running with him up the slope. He forgot about all of his hate, all of his fears, all of the truths he did not know. He even forgot about his knee. Miss Bravery and then.. If they didn't do something, they were going to be crushed flat and blown away along with their house.

"Miss Bravery!" there was still no rain, just wind. "Miss Bravery!" Roxas was screaming. The windows were still there, still not broken.

Sora's lower lip trembled and he squeezed his twin's hand tight, "Mom!"

Roxas shot him a warning look, but this time, the woman appeared behind them. Her hair was disheveled, her face wet with what looked like tears.. She smiled at both of them before grabbing Roxas's hand and leading him and Sora throughout the house.

Each view from the window looked worse and worse. The storm was raging. The town was being destroyed.. They were next. They were going to be destroyed.

"Miss Bravery.." Roxas felt a painful lump in his throat and he tried to swallow over it. Where was she taking them? Had she dug them graves? It was a very 'Miss Bravery' thing to do..

"Down in here..." her voice was low. "Down in here is where.." the woman shook her head and she dropped Roxas's hand, walking over and shoving a gaudy, odd looking red couch out of the way.

"A door? It's... what? Where does it lead? It looks a like a cellar door.." Roxas looked her up and down as if she were crazy. Sora said nothing and simply squeezed his twin's hand. And he squeezed right back.

"Down in here.." Miss Bravery ran a hand through her hair and opened the secret door by grasping the handle and lugging it open, as if it weighed a ton. She looked so odd, so ghastly. "Is where we first hid.. When you were babies." she was breathless, "and down you go again."

Sora's eyes held fear. What did she mean by 'and down _you_ go again'?

"Well?" she barked, seeming back to her old self. "This leads deep down into the hill. Nothing will get you down there.. It's dark, don't fall down the stairs. I'll be down, I promise." it was a lie.

"Miss Bravery.." she silenced Roxas by shaking her head and pointing at the door. And this time, they both obeyed and walked down, down into the hill.. For the second time in their lives, they were walking down into the hill instead of up or down it.

As soon as they were safe on the ground inside of the hill, she shut the secret door and walked off. The twins could hear her footsteps and each step seemed to kill Roxas more and more until the footsteps were gone completely.

"She.." Roxas felt his voice break, Sora wrapped his arms around his twin, "she's not going to come down, is she?"

* * *

"What a wreck.. And such a beautiful place this was too.." 

Two men from the city had come up - almost a week later - to look at the pieces that was left of the Glass House. Truly, from up high, it looked like a fine glass had dropped from the heavens and broken into many large shards on the ground.

"What happened? I mean, I know about the tornado, but what about Miss Bravery? The Tornado Twins?" one man asked, running a hand through his sandy colored hair.

"Miss Bravery is dead.. They couldn't find her body. Probably sucked up in the tornado and tossed a far ways away.. And The Tornado Twins? Well, they've been staying with Miss Bravery's friend in the city. They're being separated."

The first man looked as if he had been struck, "Separated! They're twins! Brothers! Family! They have no father, just lost their dear old mother, and they're going to be separated? Sent to two different homes?"

The second man sighed, "It's what I heard.. I also heard, and this is just a rumor, that Miss Bravery knew about this storm, the tornado, and saved her kids, but killed herself on purpose.. According to her friend who has Miss Bravery's Will, she wanted the boys to be separated from each other.."

The first man licked his lips and shook his head, "That's a damn shame.. What was Miss Bravery's first name again?"

"Eh, I think it was... Naminé.."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yea, so.. Another strange and weird story by Monsters. Review it. I know you want to. Don't you want to know how Sora and Roxas meet up with Riku and Axel? Yes. You do. Because SoraxRiku means **butt sex**. And RoxasxAxel means more **butt sex**. Oh yea, and there's the whole... mystery going on... but I know why you guys read yaoi fanfiction... 

It's for the **butt sex**.


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own **any** of these characters (Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy) in this story. All of these graphics belong to Square-Enix!

**Warning: Shounen-ai, yaoi, slash, male/male relationships, gay, homosexual... whatever you want to call it.**

**Author's Note:** Chapter two! Woo, woo.

**Summary:** Sora and Roxas were the Tornado Twins and children of Miss Bravery, one of the oddest people. And when, get this, a tornado destroys their home, they're forced to run away and find their real father or be separated from each other for good. But... why is there father such a bad guy? Why would people freak out or act insanely happy when they hear the name 'Bravery'? Only time would really tell... _RS_ AR **RS**

* * *

**Tor**nado _Twins_

**_2_**

Chapter: (_The Metric_) Two

**2**

_First, and let me just make this clear, Sora, we're running away. No whining or bitching or griping at me about it, alright? We're going. We're running. I don't know where, but I believe I might know where our father is. I think Miss Bravery left enough clues behind to lead us to him. Yes, I am aware we don't know his name, age, address, birthday, favorite color, or if his last name is even Bravery, but... it's that or be separated. Personally, I'd rather make a life living out of a box then lose another family member - even if it is only _you

Harsh. Maybe too harsh, but it had to be said. Roxas had been making it very clear to everyone within a one hundred mile radius that since Miss Bravery was dead, he could be as mean as he so pleased. And Sora was just his favorite target.

Brilliant blue eyes scanned over the piece of paper as he read each word. It did sound harsh - like he hated Sora...

And maybe he did.

His stomach knotted as he read the last sentence. Things weren't really like that - Roxas would never want to lose Sora.. If possible, the blond would shrink the brunet down and place his twin in a box for safe keeping. The thought of losing his brother made him want to vomit and being mean to him made his palms sweat and his heart twist.

Still, he folded up the piece of paper and wrote Sora's name across it.

This house was strange. Very strange. And the people in it seemed to be products of insanity. Every three hours, the woman (who's name was unknown) would force everyone (Roxas, Sora, and her two kids) to sit down in a circle and discuss their feelings. And after that, they had an hour of quiet time to reflect on their own feelings as well as everyone else's.

And Roxas felt this was all very stupid.

The blond passed the note to his brother. They had been corralled in the living room where all four children sat.. Roxas at one end of the coffee table and Sora at the other. The woman's children sat in corners. One in the left and one in the right. Strange.

A smile tugged at Sora's lips as the other passed him on the note. On some days, the blond drew funny pictures of the woman and on other days, he wrote pissy notes. Much like today. Today was a "I'm feeling like a dickhead, so I'm going to be mean to my brother" day.

The smile was quickly replaced by a frown as he read the note. Roxas' stomach churned and he looked away, embarrassed. Why did Sora always have to look so damn hurt?

The woman stepped into the room, a large, forced grin plastered on her face. Her boobs were huge and Roxas idly wondered how much they had cost. She dismissed them with a ring of her bell and they all stood in a simultaneous movement. Strange.

"Fine. We'll run." the brunet was close to Roxas, the heat of his breath brushing his brother's neck softly, "this place creeps me out and I heard..." Sora bit his lip and dropped his voice lower, "I heard we're going to be separated."

Roxas - who had been walking down the hallway to their bedroom - stopped in his tracks. Panic rose in his chest and he turned and looked at the brunet. The evident worry in his eyes sent a lovely warmth all throughout Sora's body. Roxas _did_ care. Roxas _did_ love him.

"When? When is that going to happen?" he stepped into their bedroom and his twin followed. The blond closed the door. "I can't let that happen. We're twins.. It's.. we're brothers! How can they separate us?!" a shaky hand ran through his hair.

Sora sat down on their bed. Rain fell from the sky in a dreary fashion. Thunder boomed in the distance and a voice was whispering in the back of Sora's head.. _"she's not coming down, is she?" _An involuntary shiver ran down his spine.

".. It's what Miss Bravery wants.." the brunet swallowed thickly. A lump had placed itself in his throat and he felt tears at the corners of his eyes. It wasn't because the thought of Miss Bravery saddened him, but because the thought of _Roxas_ being sad made him sad too.

"Roxas.. It'll be okay.." Sora swallowed again, took a shaky breath. "I'm here.." the words were weak.

Roxas was like a time bomb. Occasionally, certain statements and words made him happy and on most days, they made him explode and spew random curses and insults..

And Sora hated it.. His brother would then curl up inside himself and stare, mindlessly, out of the window. Sometimes, the blond would cry and not even notice his own tears until somebody pointed them out.

"I.. I know.." but today was not one of those days. Today was a mixture of pissy notes and "I'm guilty, so let me hold you".

Roxas sat down beside Sora, resting his head against his twin's shoulder. A shaky sigh left his chest and a lithe arm went to hug the brunet's waist. He closed his eyes and nuzzled the other, wishing he could take back all the means things that had ever escaped his lips.

Truthfully, Sora hated it. Hated every single bit of it.. Every mean slur, every gentle touch. Hell, when they had first moved in here (which was only about three weeks ago), Roxas had combined his mean notions and his soft touches and practically raped Sora.

Well, his _throat_ anyway. His first blow job - forced and with his twin.

And Sora always forgave him. Always told Roxas it was alright, that things would always be okay between them.. It was abusive. All of it was. And maybe just a small, tiny part of Sora _liked_ it.

"Roxas.." the brunet ran his fingers through his brother's blond hair. "When do we run? And how will we survive?" a frown, "we need money and food.." well, their belongings they could carry, considering they didn't have much. The tornado had taken most of their things.

"I have us taken care of, okay?" a sigh and Roxas stood, running a hand through his hair and blowing out a breath of air between his lips. "Tonight.. We leave tonight.. We were going to leave tomorrow, but... I can't take the risk of us being separated.." it would _kill_ Roxas to leave Sora.

* * *

Footsteps. Quick footsteps on cement and panting breathes. Chests rising and falling. Hearts beating dangerously fast and the need to run was primal. They were being chased - or had been a few yards back - because the woman had found out about their plan.

Roxas grasped Sora's hand, yanking him behind a building that he assumed was the gas station up the road. The town was lit up and cars whizzed by even though it was three in the morning. They had lost her.. Figures. She never came out of her little suburban neighborhood - not for anything.

Roxas slid down the back of the building, panting. He grasped Sora's hips and yanked him downward, onto his lap. Two arms snaked around the brunet's waist a bit hesitantly.

"R-Roxas.." he shifted against his brother's groin (which forced the blond to held in a moan) and leaned his back against the other's chest. Sora laid his head back slightly, resting on his twin's shoulder.

"Fuck. I didn't know someone that old could run that fast." he squeezed Sora as if afraid to let him go. "We need to move. We have to get out of here.. People will be looking for us." and they wouldn't be that hard to spot.

"W-wait.. Our house, Roxas.. Or what's left of it, I mean.." a shaky breath escaped him. He wanted to see it one last time.

".. Fine.." the blond had no desire to see the remains that was once their lovely little abode. "We.. We'll leave the town through the back way then.. Past our house and towards the lake.. I.. I think I know the way out from there.."

Roxas released his brother and watched as he stood. Guilt. So much guilt. When he wasn't being mean to Sora, he was lusting after him.. What was wrong with him? Why Sora? Why his brother? His stomach knotted and he slowly stood, eyes cast downward because he was afraid the brunet would see the guilt reflected in his eyes.

_God_. Things had been easier when _she_ was around. He didn't have to think about Sora and Sora didn't have to think about him. They always had their eyes on Miss Bravery and her next crazy move.. And any feelings that Roxas got - fantasies of Sora stroking himself or doing inappropriate things with animals - he could push away.

And then it happened. Right after she died and when they had first moved in to the woman's house.. He had shoved his erection viciously into his own twin's mouth and told him to suck. Guilt had washed over him with each moan, each pull of Sora's hair, and it felt so good.. So good to finally have what he had fantasized about.

And then pain. Massive pain.. Sora wouldn't talk to him or look at him - acknowledge him in any way. _God_.. That had hurt. Roxas remembered how he had slipped in bed one night next to Sora, snuggled close to his twin, and then whispered sweet nothings and apology after apology. And even then, Sora had been reluctant to forgive his twin.

"I'm sorry.." the words escaped him all on their own.

"Hm?" Sora looked at him, innocence still etched into those blue eyes. Did nothing steal that innocence away? Death, lies, incest.. The innocence in Roxas' eyes had left a long time ago.

"I.. Nothing.. Come on.." on his back was a book bag. They would take turns carrying it since it housed all their things.. Clothing, a bit of food, money..

"I.. I was thinking, Roxas.." they had begun to walk together, side by side, "there's a train, isn't there? Called the Metric? Miss Bravery... she told me about it. She had a ticket for the train, but... I don't know. I just remember her talking about it and telling me about how the train drove to twilight."

Of course, Sora didn't remember all of what she said. Just certain words. After all, this had been a while ago - back when he was only around ten or eleven. The train name, however, had always stuck in his head. The Metric.. Once swallowed up by a tornado and then rebuilt.

"Twilight..?" Roxas frowned, "the period right before it becomes fully dark?" he was gazing around the streets, taking care to make sure no one saw them and they saw no one. "How can a train drive to twilight?"

"Maybe it was an allegory for heaven.." the brunet frowned. The Metric was a real train, so he doubted his own theory. He knew it was a real train - he had seen Miss Bravery's ticket.

"Yea, whatever. Maybe twilight is a place. You have selective hearing sometimes, so.." the blond walked past the bakery, remembering the times when _she_ would take them down for donuts or pastries and cakes. "I mean, who knows what you heard?"

"Don't be like that.." the hurt in his voice made Roxas cringe. "All I'm saying is that maybe Miss Bravery meant for us to find and board that train. Maybe it leads to our father.. You said yourself she left enough clues behind to find him."

".. Maybe.." but he didn't want to admit that Sora could be right. Miss Bravery told _him_ everything - not Sora. She always told him secrets and she always gave him the spoon to lick when she made cookies or cake or any sweet. Not Sora.

It had always been evident that she loved _Roxas_ more.

* * *

"Miss.. Miss Bravery?" Roxas felt his face heat as she looked at him. She looked at him in _that_ way and it bothered him. He felt small.

But he had to talk to her! He had too! Because he didn't understand his own feelings.. Sora and him had simply been wrestling, playing around in their bedroom, and an erection had caused his pants to feel too tight around his crotch.

But why an erection? Because of Sora..? That was absurd. They were both boys and brothers, no less!

Still, Roxas had abruptly ended their game with a simple "my stomach hurts.." and left the room. Quickly, he had dashed to the bathroom and clawed at the zipper on his pants, eagerly stroking himself. It felt good. So good.. And thoughts of Sora - his own brother, his own _twin_ - filled his head.

"Mm.." he was on his knees, eyes closed, lower lip being held captive by his teeth. His brother's name escaped his lips and his hand moved at a much quicker pace.

To think of his own brother while stroking himself.. Sora - baby-faced, pouty, innocent Sora. His fantasies raged in his head until he struck oblivion and was lost in a few moments of ecstasy. _God_. That was the first time he had ever masturbated to his own brother. His first time thinking about a _boy_.

"Don't just stand there and look at me like you're stupid." she barked. "What do you want? You look guilty - what have I told you about showing weakness?"

Roxas frowned and walked over to her. He sat down on the couch beside her and eyed the floor. What was he supposed to say? Tell his own mother that he had just masturbated to his own twin and that he had liked it?

".. Is homosexual love wrong?"

Miss Bravery looked shocked for a brief moments, "No love is wrong." she would know, given who had impregnated her with twin boys.

"No love? So like... hypothetically speaking, I mean.. If I was attracted to a family member.." a frown pulled at his lips and Miss Bravery was still as stone. "You wouldn't disapprove?"

"Sora is off limits. He is different from you."

A shiver ran down his spine.

"Sora is less than you. You can do better, Roxas. Besides, what do you see in him? He's whiny and pretty useless." she rolled her eyes and the blond felt a pang of pain in his chest. Wow.. He didn't think that about his brother at all.

"... Do you hate him?"

"No, but I don't exactly _love_ him either."

Roxas felt his heart sink and he suddenly felt incredibly guilty. God.. She didn't love him? She didn't love her own son? But why did she love Roxas so much and not Sora? What was so wrong with Sora that he couldn't be loved..?

* * *

The blond kicked a small rock down one side of the hill. They stood together at the very top, chunks of glass still littering the ground. Everything seemed to sparkle in the pale moonlight.

Roxas grasped Sora's hand. "I miss it."

The house. He meant the house. And Miss Bravery - their own mother - but he would never admit to missing her.

"Sora.." the blond intertwined their fingers.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yea.. So.. Another notoriously long wait for an update. But here it is! Chapter two of Tornado Twins.. .. I don't have anything else to say. xD 


End file.
